


The Jedi Path-Screenplay

by mydnyteraven



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyteraven/pseuds/mydnyteraven
Summary: Young Jedi Jaxon Selizar is taken down his own path as he completes missions for the council in the height of the republic (40BBY).Alongside him, his once-best friend Chase follows a parallel, but altogether darker road...
Kudos: 1





	1. Scene 1

LOGOS  
Like Mando, but with a Jedi temple guardian mask at the end.

INT. MEDITATION CHAMBER  
Jaxon rests on a meditation stool. No music. 

ATTENDANT  
Jaxon Selizar  
Jax opens his eyes and gets up. He dons a ceremonial robe (Embroidered with the code in ancient Tythonese script cuz we’re extra!) and strides slowly to the knighting chamber down the hall. The music builds as he walks.

INT. KNIGHTING CHAMBER  
A round room with a stage-like plinth in the center. 3 robed figures stand in the center, while many others watch from stands around the edge.   
As Jax reaches the trio, the shortest of the three, Yoda, standing on a small dais, lowers his hood.

YODA  
Kneel, young Selizar.   
Jax kneels and the figure on the left, a woman, the master in charge of the council of reassignment or the council of education or some-such, lowers her hood.  
MASTER LADY  
You have completed the trials, proving your devotion and knowledge of the Force. You’ve done well.

JAX  
Thank you, Master.   
The figure on the left, Master Jan’si, Jaxon’s master, lowers his hood.   
JAN’SI  
I’ve taught you everything I can, and you’ve been an able and willing student. You’ve done well.  
JAX  
Thank you, Master.   
Yoda draws his saber and holds it over Jax’s right shoulder, then his left, before slicing upward and severing his padawan braid.  
YODA  
Rise, Jaxon Selizar, Jedi Knight!  
Jax does, and the Jedi around the borders come forward to congratulate him. Jaxon spies someone familiar slipping out the door.   
JAX  
Chase!  
He runs after the figure.


	2. Scene 2

INT. HALLWAY  
JAX  
No ‘congratulations’ for your best friend?  
Chase slows down and turns, running a hand through hair a bit shaggier than Jax’s. He’s been growing it out since his knighthood a few weeks/months earlier.   
CHASE  
Of course... Congratulations Jax. You’ve completed the trials and now you can join the ranks of Jedi like the rest of us.  
JAX  
Not all of us can be knighted in the field and skip the trials.  
Chase looks pained and almost... guilty? Jax regrets his statement.  
JAX  
Sorry about Master Branimir.  
CHASE  
Forget it. I’ve got to go.  
JAX  
But you only just got back.  
CHASE  
I got another mission. Sorry, Jax, it’s just how it is. Go back to your party, I’ll see you around.   
Chase waves his hand like a Jedi mind trick.   
JAX  
I’ll see you around...  
Jax turns to go back, takes a step, then looks back. Chase is gone. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

INT. Hangar (WIP)  
Chase packs his things into a Jedi fighter.   
(?)  
Isn't it sad when old friends leave us for greater things?  
CHASE  
Who asked you?  
(?)  
Is that any way to speak to your master?  
A hooded figure appears out of nowhere. Chase is not surprised, this is old to him now.  
CHASE  
What does it matter, you’re not real.  
(?)  
I am as real as the Force. You will learn this soon enough.  
CHASE  
I’m ready now.  
(?)  
Not yet. You still have more to do. There’s a young diplomat who’s been interfering with my plans in the Alderaan system.  
CHASE  
What do I have to do?

INT. Knighting Hall  
Jax re-enters the hall, where the Jedi are mostly talking among themselves. Jan’si and the Master Lady are still talking in the center, and Jan’si waves Jax over.   
JAN’SI  
Jaxon, would you come here a moment.   
Jax does.   
MASTER LADY  
Jaxon, congratulations. Unfortunately, there’s not much time to celebrate. We have a mission for you.  
They move off to a holo-vid room.

INT. Holo chamber (WIP)  
A hologram of a pilot (bust). He’s in some distress.   
PILOT   
Help! This is captain CHHHT of the CHSHHSTTKK. We are being pursued, outside the system of CHHHST. Mayday, we are going down! Emergency landing—  
The message cuts off and winks out.   
MASTER LADY  
The message was sent near these coordinates in the mid-rim. I’ve been told you’ve done some work in the area before.  
JAX  
Yes, but it's been some time.  
JAN’SI  
You are well equipped for this. Find the missing ship, find what was being delivered, and bring it back here.  
JAX  
What was being delivered?  
MASTER LADY  
Something of great importance.


End file.
